Black Belt (equipment)
.]] The Black Belt is a recurring accessory or armor in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually increases the wearer's physical stats. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Black Belt may let the user counterattack when hit by a physical attack. The chances of the wearer countering is 1/4, and the wearer is unable to counter physical attacks if they have the KO, Petrify, M-Tek, Zombie, Sleep, Confuse, Dance, Stop, or Freeze statuses. It can be dropped from Captain, and bought in Tzen, Narshe, and Thamasa for 5,000 gil. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Black Belt grants +20 ATK and +20 VIT and prevents both Poison and Curse. It can be won as a mission reward for mission 1-1-4, found in a treasure chest in missions 2-5-3 and 9-2-1 and as a rare drop from Vajradhara Kumbhira and Vajradhara Kinnara. It sells for 7,500 gil. It can also be used in Materia Fusion, where two Black Belts grant the Materia +1 to ATK. Final Fantasy IX The Black Belt accessory allows Vivi to learn Demi and enables the wearer to learn HP + 20% and Beast Killer. It grants +2 Strength, +2 Spirit, and +1 Defense and increases the wearer's Wind elemental attack. It can be found in Black Mage Village by climbing up the ladder in the shop, synthesized in Alexandria (disc 3), Lindblum (disc 3) and Daguerreo by expending a Twist Headband, a Survival Vest and 4,000 gil. Final Fantasy X-2 The Black Belt accessory grants the wearer a +20 boost in both Strength and Defense. It sells for 2000 gil. The Black Belt can be found in a treasure chest on Mi'ihen Highroad (Chapter 5) or traded for 5,000 credits in Open Air, Inc. at the Calm Lands. It can be dropped by Adamantoise (Oversoul) and stolen from Adamantortoise (rare). Final Fantasy XI The Black Belt is the strongest in the line of martial art belts available only to Monks, the others being White, Purple, and Brown Belts, respectively. The Black Belt grants the wearer STR +7, Subtle Blow +5, Physical Damage Taken -5%, and an unprecedented Haste +12%—the most gear haste allotted to any single piece of armor, even in the current era of iLVL weapons and armor. It is acquired from the quest "Beat Around the Bushin", the last of three belt-related quests, available only to Monks who have obtained Level 71 and already earned their Brown Belt. Players must obtain three rare drops from powerful HNMs: a Wyrm Beard (from field HNMs Fafnir and Nidhogg, or from defeating Wyrm in the instanced KS99 battlefield "Early Bird Catches The Wyrm"), an Adamantoise Egg (from field HNMs Adamantoise and Aspidochelone, or from defeating Tartaruga Gigante in the instanced KS99 battlefield "The Hills Are Alive"), and a Behemoth Tongue (from field HNMs Behemoth and King Behemoth, or from defeating Chlevnik in the instanced KS99 battlefield "Horns of War"). After gathering all three items, players must lastly forfeit their Brown Belt to complete the quest and obtain their reward. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Black Belt is an accessory that makes the wearer immune to Disable. It can be stolen from Vossler (rare), found as a randomly spawning treasure chest at the Ozmone Plain (The Switchback), or the Giza Plains - The Rains (Tracks of the Beast), and bought at Eruyt Village, Mt Bur-Omisace and Rabanastre Lowtown (after the events at Pharos) for 600 gil. In the ''Zodiac versions, Black Belt makes the wearer immune to Immobilize as well as Disable and adds +1 Defense and +7 Vitality. It can be bought in Dalmasca Westersand, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall, Jahara, Eruyt Village, and Mt Bur-Omisace for 600 gil, found as a treasure Golmore Jungle (The Branchway), Tchita Uplands (Oliphzak Rise), and Pharos - Second Ascent (Station of Ascension) and stolen from Vossler (3% chance). It can also be stolen from Topstalk in Stage 27 of Trial Mode and found in a treasure with Diamond Armlet in Stage 28 and Stage 36. ''Final Fantasy XIII Black Belt is an accessory that increases resistance to Physical attacks by 10% to up to 20%, depending on its level, and is upgraded from the General's Belt by the use of an Uraninite. It can be bought from B&W Outfitters in the Retail Network for 4,500 gil. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Black Belt is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Physical +15%, the synthesis ability Siphon Damage, and has a Capacity of 40. It can be bought from Chocolina (Bresha Ruins -005 AF- onwards) for 500 gil, or found as a treasure in the Bresha Ruins. It sells for 250 gil. Delicate Black Belt is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Physical +11%, the synthesis ability Siphon Damage, and has a Capacity of 30. It can be bought from Chocolina (Yaschas Massif -010 AF- onwards) for 750 gil, Black Belt x1, and Cie'th Tear x2. It sells for 375 gil. Durable Black Belt is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Physical +19%, the synthesis ability Siphon Damage, and has a Capacity of 45. It can be bought from Chocolina (Yaschas Massif -010 AF- onwards) for 250 gil, Black Belt x1, and Shattered Bone x2. It sells for 125 gil. Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Type-0 Black Belt raises Attack by 5. It can be purchased at Central Command's SPP Post. Bravely Default Black Belt is an accessory that increases Critical by 15. It can be found in the Vampire Castle and Dark Aurora. Bravely Second: End Layer Black Belt is an accessory that increases Critical by 10. It can be found in the Geyser Grotto and Dimension's Keep. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Black Belt is an accessory bought in Town of Kolts for 30 Star Quartz from the Fat Chocobo. It provides 15 DEF and a 30% chance to counter physical attacks with a normal attack. Gallery DFFOO Black Belt (0).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Black Belt FFVI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Black Belt FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Black Belt.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Belts